Fate
Description Dressed in dark robes and a scarf of the old world he seeks knowledge of wars even though he detests violence unless necessary, but after the war with monsters ended the humans began to fight each other thus he was riddled with grief and stress he ran from home knowing that he needed space to think before he would be forced to fight, unfortunately his rival had found him atop the mountain and goaded him into the unnecessary...Fighting. During the fight something sparked in Fate creating a blast propelling Fate down the hole and his enemy away from him. He awoke in the underground hearing a familiar voice following it he found himself in a dark room. With the voice gone he was worried, yet he felt cozy and began to meditate here hoping not to be bothered unless he ventured out himself. Time went by and something ticked in him something telling him to explore, so he listened and went out venturing into the unknown where he went deep further into the underground. Fate's travels came to a halt when he noticed a strange figure in the distance; curious he approached it hoping he could get a clearer image, but the closer he got the more it vanished till it was gone. Reaching where the figure stood he noticed something was left behind, a scythe, picking it up and moving with it felt natural to him. He proceeded further to a warm and humid location to see the rest of the underground. (More Development in progress) SOUL Color: Auburn/Cyan Relations Family *None to note Friends *None to note Acquaintances *None to note Enemies *Unnamed Human Rival Stats Normal/Pacifist *HP: 400 *AT: 28 + Scythe (22) = 50 *DF: 15 (Robes) *EXP On Kill: 1000 *Gold on Win: 300 Normal Abilities/Attacks * Slash - Performs a standard slash in a horizontal direction, chance to miss due to his personal preference not to fight. * Dash n Slash - Dashes forward past the opponent slashing in a circular motion to hit his target. * Wait and See - Takes a calm stance to see how you react acting as if he was studying you however attacking will cause him to dodge rather than attacking this gives you an opportunity to act or heal. * Cure Self- Heals himself for 40 health by tossing a piece of gum in his mouth. * Corruption (Passive)- Goading and Fighting will cause Fate's soul to become corrupted, levels of corruption increase depending on damage taken or what was said. Normal Acts * Talk * Goad * Laugh * Bow Fatius (Soul-Corrupted by Hatred) aka Genocide Fate Fatius has 2 ways of appearing one being Genocide Runs or Being corrupted by feeding his Hatred to where it corrupts his soul. When the event is triggered a flash will happen followed by a blast knocking you both back to distance each other. (Violence and Goading leads to this.) *HP: 6,000 *AT: 48 + Bloody Scythe (28) = 76 *DF: 34 (Bloody Robes) *EXP On Kill: 10,000 *Gold on Win: 3,000 Fatius Abilities/Attacks * Double Slash- Swings twice with his scythe rapidly in a back and forth motion but he doesn't hold back this time. * Scythe Upper Cut- Attempts to knock you back following with an upward slash with his scythe. * Patience is a Virtue- Similar to "Wait and See" he also heals himself by eating a piece of jerky. * EX Slash- One of his two powerful combos, Combines "Dash n Slash" with "Double Slash" in rapid follow ups. * Your Fate is Sealed- Second of the powerful attacks he performs multiple "Slash n Dashes" following with a "Scythe Upper Cut" then a "Double Slash" (This attack is usually the last one before you Kill or Spare/Save him.) Quotes Normal Encounters "Oh, I didn't see you there, I'm Fate..." Encounter "Um...I'm just watching the sun set...kinda beautiful..." Encounter "I have nothing else to say..." Encounter "Oh, It's you again...Hi..." Encounter "You need something?..." Encounter "I suppose people aren't that bad at all down here...I might just stay..." Encounter Pre-Fight "But they are probably looking for me...hey I need a favor..." Encounter Pre-Fight "Show me I have the Strength to FIGHT if I have to...I doubt I have the will to..." Encounter Pre-Fight "You'll do it? Thank you..." you agree "No? Shame..." you disagree Genocide/Fatius Encounters "So, do people really care about all that? Doubtful..." Encounter "What are you saying? Do you think i'm weak?" Goading "You are persistent I'll give you that but I think it's time for you to rest." he is Corrupted, NOT Genocide "Fine if you want to kill, then KILL me IF you can!" he wasn't corrupted but your killing changed him "You finally understand...You can DIE with a clear conscious" he became corrupted and was part of the Genocide Flavor Text Fate sighs and looks past you Normal Fate responds in kind x2 Normal Fate grows bored of talking x3 Normal Fate seems irked by what you said Goad Fate twirls his scythe looking at the blade deeply x2 Fate smirks and points his scythe at you x3 Fate's expression doesn't seem pleased Laugh Fate is wanting you to stop laughing x2 Fate chuckles a bit shaking his head x3 Fate bows back with respect Bow Fate's Aura roars to life as blood drips off his scythe by Goading/Attacking too Hard and turns into Fatius Fate gives an evil laugh Goad/Talk Fate is ready to attack Any It seems dying might be your fate... preparing one of his strong attacks Trivia *TBD Gallery